A Red's Silver
by Evx
Summary: She's crazy. She's a liar. She's a manipulator. That's all she'll ever be…right? (AU role switch two shot)
1. chapter 1

**Hello. This here is a one shot dealing with if the roles were reversed. Here's how this AU goes: 1) Mare is Cal's sister, the daughter of Queen Elara. 2) Maven is a Barrow. 3) Mare has fire abilities and Maven has lightning abilities.**

 **So basically everything is the same but Maven and Mare switched lives. This means though the love triangle is not between two siblings and a Red. Actually there is no love triangle. In this AU, it's strictly just Mare/Maven.**

 **This takes place after Red Queen. Only difference is the Scarlet Guard got Cal out only. They couldn't reach Maven in time and Maven escaped by himself.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Maven's Pov**

I can hear her steps coming closer to me. I can feel her fire.

She's close.

"Come out wherever you are. Aren't you tired of playing this game already Maven?"

Her voice is sugar sweet. Sweet enough to make someone believe that she's not a murder. But I know better. She's the monster that her mother created.

I try to stay quiet as I stay behind a tree, hoping all the plants around will keep me hidden well enough.

I don't know how she found me after all this time. She became queen and still somehow found me even though she's still hunting for her brother.

I do hope Cal is okay though. He's like a brother to me and it's terrible that he was betrayed by his own sister. Hopefully, if I get out of this, I'll be able to find my way to the Guard and join him and everyone else to go against this psychotic girl.

I just want to get back to my own family. I know Mom and Dad are worried and Bree and Tramy are probably out looking for me. And Gisa, I miss her. I'm supposed to protect my little sister but here I am stuck hiding from this crazy queen.

Mare's going to kill me if she finds me.

I killed her mother on the way out of that death trap. She had to look at her mother's charred body and I know she's not too happy about that. She wanted to be queen but she didn't expect to be alone so soon.

My lightning killed someone.

Good riddance though. I hated when Elara was in my head. She just went through my mind and looked at everything I held private. She raised that monster who's searching for me now. She's the one who made Cal kill his own father. It's a good thing she's not here anymore.

Besides, Mare can't do much without her mother leading her. Everyone knows that.

My thoughts stop as I hear her footsteps get closer. If I didn't know that she was a Burner, I would have sworn that she could hear my thoughts.

I pray that she keeps on walking and does not get any closer.

I have no such luck though.

Fire blazes past me and it's clear that she knows I'm here. I try to get out of there quickly but fire surrounds my paths out.

She crosses through, smiling at me.

"I've finally found you my little lightning boy. You sure do put on a chase." She says.

"Step any closer and I'll electrocute you." I threaten.

Her smile falls and anger fills her eyes. She stops and stares at me, glaring daggers.

"You mean like you did to my mother! Go ahead, try to shock me. Just know it won't end well for you." She snarls.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, cautious of her.

She smirks even though I can still see the anger in her eyes.

"I know where your little group is hiding along with my brother that you hold so close as a friend. Make any move to attack me and when I leave I'll go destroy them all." She responds.

She knows where they are? She wouldn't actually kill them all would she?

"You're lying." I say.

"You wish I was. I'll kill them all. And then afterwards I'll still take you back with me so you can suffer before I punish you." She says.

I don't want to believe that she does know where they are but I don't want to risk that. I can't risk that.

She continues to walk towards me as she picks up on my defeat. She gets close enough to me where she can touch me.

"That's my boy. You'll protect them won't you." She says.

I glare at her but don't respond.

It's amazing, I'm taller than her by a lot and I'm physically stronger than her but yet she still has me beat. Even though Cal took time out to train me with my abilities outside of class, Mare is still better than me. She's been training all her life.

She knees me in my stomach as hard as she can, knocking the wind out of me as I double over. She then hits me in my back, bringing me to my knees.

She roughly grabs me by my hair and lifts my head up until our eyes meet.

"Now this is how I like it. You shouldn't look down on your queen like that Maven." She says.

"It's not my fault my queen is so short _Molly_." I reply, using the name Cal called her often.

She kicks me again and yanks my hair harder.

"Don't you dare call me that." She growls.

I made her mad. Part of me is proud of myself and the other part is calling myself stupid.

"You always did seem to be more interested in my brother. You two were such great friends, so much so you forgot who your fiancée was. You were the little brother Cal always wanted, which once again put me in the shadows. Another person who thought my dear ol big brother was better than me." She says.

She puts her finger on my collarbone and I feel the searing heat through my shirt. She moves her finger, writing out a letter in my skin. It burns like hell. I bite back a scream as hard as I can.

Once she finishes she moves her hand from my collarbone and to my face.

"Too bad though Maven. Mother thought you were a distraction and a hazard to our plans. I thought you were just what I needed. A precious boy who knows what it's like to be in his sibling's shadow. A powerful boy who won't let anyone walk over him. Someone who can notice my flame. And for a while there you did." She says caressing my face.

She suddenly stops though and her eyes harden.

"But then you turned out to be like everyone else. You thought Cal was better than I was. You thought his company was better than mine. So much so that you actually believed that Cal would choose his "new little brother" over the crown. Pathetic. Cal never loved family that much." She says.

I glare at her. She tricked me with that and she knows it.

"I did see your flame. I actually thought marrying you wasn't going to be a terrible thing. It's not my fault you turned out to be a backstabbing crazy person." I spit back.

Her nails dig into my face as she let's go of my hair.

"I did what I had to do. He didn't deserve the throne. My mother raised me for that throne. She had me so I can rule. I'm tired of being in Cal's shadow. It's time for Norta to see me." She growls.

Her other hand lightly traces the new mark she put on me. Even the lightest touch still stings.

"You're mine now and my mark will be there to prove it. I'm going to take you back with me and have my fun with you. Who knows, if you're good I may still make you my Red King. Until we find out, you'll be in the cells." She says, her voice suddenly losing all harshness.

"I will never become your king. We both know Cal is supposed to be ruling. The Guard will come for me and Cal with take the crown from you." I say, challenging her.

She hold my face still and crashes her mouth on to mine. It's a rough kiss, one that shows her anger and want. Her hand that was tracing over the mark is now gripping my arm tightly. She holds me the way she held my hand back when she first asked me to be her Red King.

She **needs** me.

She pulls away abruptly and glares at me.

"I'm the queen now and I rule Norta. You'll be by my side whether it's in a cell or on a throne. Cal will not save you because I will kill him. The Guard will not save you because I will kill them." She says.

Her arms wrap around my neck and she holds me tightly as she pushes me into her stomach. Her want and need for me spills out in the way that she holds me. She's angry at me but yet still needs me. She needs someone to notice her and I'm the only person who has done that.

She **wants** me.

"You are mine."

Her voice says she's powerful but her hold on me says she's breaking.

"My mother is not here to try and push you out of my mind now. I can do whatever I want with you because you are mine. Either you love me and forget about those rebels or I'll make you love me."

Her nails claw into my back but not with the intention to hurt me. It's to hold me tighter.

"I loved you before. I told you that already. You're the one who betrayed me." I say, trying to hold my stand even though she's pulling at my heart.

It hasn't been long enough for me to hate her while she's this close to me showing me her insecurities.

She'll **take** me.

She's trying to be strong but she's lost without her mother in her head. For once she has only her thoughts and it's driving her mad. I can tell because it would drive me insane too if our roles were switched.

"I didn't mean to. You weren't supposed to join the Guard. You weren't supposed to draw close to Cal. You was supposed to stay by my side so I can protect you. I would have convinced Mother to let you become my king. I would have showed her you were on my side. But you chose Cal. You chose him as a friend over me as a lover." She responds, her pain slipping through her tough facade.

"You're a murder." I whisper out.

She runs a hand through my hair.

"I didn't kill anyone. Cal did. Mother put the thought in his head and Cal killed him. I was a piece in Mother's game just like you. But now she's not here. Now it's just us. We can be together and rebuild Norta up from its roots. A Red King; it'll shake the whole foundation. You and I, we can make a whole new Norta. We won't be in anyone's shadow. Everyone will see us. You'll see me and I'll see you." She says.

I can't make out if it's desperateness or loneliness in her voice. Maybe it's both.

"I'm never letting you go Maven. I'll make you love me. I'll make you forget all about them. I'll make you mine even if it means I have to lock you away."

I slowly fall into the gentle movement of her hand through my hair and I curse myself for it. Mare is going to be the death of me.

"You'll be by my side for as long as we live. I'll make you regret choosing Cal over me. I'll make you suffer so much until you finally choose me." She says, her words laced with sweet poison.

I already know as I slowly wrap my arms around her waist, falling back into that trap of hers.

She **_has_** me…

 **I hope you all enjoyed that twist of roles. I may make it into a two shot if you guys really want it to be but for now it's a one shot.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seemed some of you guys wanted a second part to this so here it is. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first part.**

 **Mare's Pov**

I open my eyes as I feel arms tighten around me.

I look up and see that Maven is still asleep as he holds me tightly.

I love how he looks as he sleeps. Gone is the cold glare and powerful look he has mastered and it's replaced by the soft Red boy I know he can be. His messy hair, strong build, red cheeks. I love it all and it's all mine.

"You know if you're going to stare at me you can do it without moving so much. I don't know about you, your highness, but I don't get much sleep and appreciate the chances I do get to sleep."

I feel blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassed that he was awake and knew I was staring.

"I didn't know that you were awake. I was just seeing if you were okay since you tightened your hold on me," I reply.

He opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"You were moving a lot and whimpering. I take it as the fearless little burner girl was having a nightmare. I was trying to calm you down and keep you still," He says.

His ability to tease me and talk as if he's the one in power never ceases to amaze me. Whether he knows it or not but he's just as much of a devil as he calls me.

"Are you sure you aren't of Silver blood? You sure do act like one," I say.

"And are you sure you're not a Red because you have the sarcasm and attitude of one," He replies casually.

This is why he is perfect for me. He's the only one who could even think about going head to head with me. He makes this interesting.

Which is why I need to keep him and win him over. Sure I was able to get him to sleep in my bed with me at night but that's all I've been able to do. I have to force him to have dinner with me. I have to force him to walk with me. I have to force him to do everything. Why won't he just break already?

"Well now that we have finished questioned each other's blood, why don't we both go back to sleep then. We'll have a busy day tomorrow," I say.

"You mean you'll have a busy day tomorrow. I'm not going out there so they can look down on me again. I already told you, I'm not your pet," Maven responds.

I sit up a bit, despite his hold on me, and look at him with a pointed look.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice. I want the visiting High Houses to see my powerful lightning boy. We don't want them thinking you were actually part of the Guard's plan now do we?" I say.

He looks to me half way and gives me a bored look.

"No, you don't want that. I could care less since I was a part of their plan. It'll cause more trouble only for you if they think I'm just a Red terrorist. So in other words, I'm not going," he replies.

Always the stubborn one. He can never just go along with what I plan. I'm trying to save him and he wants to be difficult as if he holds all the cards.

I sit up fully this time, pulling myself out of his arms, and cross my own as I glare at him.

"You're going and I mean it. I'll fight you myself if you try to stay here," I say.

Father always did say my quickness to fight someone is 'unladylike' but a Silver is always ready to showcase their powers and I am no different. I'll fight anyone who tries to go against me.

I expect to hear a smart comment in reply and am surprised when he says nothing. He doesn't even react to my glare. What the hell?

"I'm talking to you Maven, don't ignore me," I say.

He just looks at me with half-lidded eyes and still doesn't respond which irritates me even more. He can't just not respond when I'm talking to him.

"I said I'm-"

A yelp replaces the end of my sentence as I am suddenly pulled down and pinned to the bed. Maven is above me, looking down with sparks in his eyes. His grip on my wrists is strong and I can't get out of it.

"It's too late in the night for you to be bratty Mare. The Queen of Norta getting upset because her Red toy isn't responding to her, how childish," Maven says.

I feel my face begin to flush at his mocking words. I squirm in his grasp.

"Get off of me before I burn you to remind you of who I am," I say, hostility lacing my voice.

He rolls his eyes in a bored fashion and tightens his grip instead.

"Oh, I know who you are. Mare Calore, Queen of Norta and an exceptional Burner. You make all of the orders during the day and have the entire kingdom wrapped around your lies and sob stories," Maven responds.

He lowers his body a bit and an unintentional shiver runs down my spine as his body begins to touch mine.

"But let me tell you who I am. I am Maven Barrow, the legendary lightning boy, a Red with an ability and I do not bow down to Silvers. I was never one for people pleasing. But you know what else?" He says.

I try to keep my glare strong and ignore the sensations his body is giving mine.

"What?" I spit out.

He moves his hips on top of mine as if it was an accident but I know it was done on purpose. I hold back the gasp that wants to escape from my mouth.

"You may control me during the day but during the night…"

He leans down and puts his mouth right by my ear, his warm breath tickling me.

"I own you."

His mouth attacks my ear, tongue licking the outer shell sensually. Teeth graze it following after the tongue and a heavy breath slips from my mouth. His hands let go of my wrists and trail down to my waist, gripping me there.

"G-get off of me," I breathe out.

I try to push him off of me but my arms feel weak. In return, he just pushes his body on to mine further, to the point where he is just laying on top of me. The way his hips move on top of me should be illegal but I refuse to admit what the movement is doing to me.

"Come on Mare, excite me. Show me how much you really want your precious lightning boy to love you," he whispers huskily in my ear.

I feel his fingers press into my bone as he tries to stop me from squirming. His mouth leaves my ear and begins to leave electrifying kisses down my body. Each kiss feels better than the last, making it harder to keep my mouth shut. I won't give him the satisfaction though.

"What's wrong Mare? Weren't you just telling me how you want me to go with you tomorrow? Weren't you telling me how I shouldn't ignore you? You sounded so confident but now you won't say a word. Can't speak?" He says, voice vibrating on my neck.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could touch me," I reply, finally finding my voice.

It feels so good. I wanted him to love me, wanted to have his attention. I still want it but I won't let him dominate me. Not like this.

"You know you want me. This is what you wanted after all. You wanted me all to yourself so here you go Mare, I'm granting you your wish. You want me to play nice in the morning then you play nice at night. You give me what I want, I give you what you want," he says.

"And if I say no? I can drag you with me no matter what you say. You're my prisoner Maven. Your life is in my hands and I can have you killed at any moment I choose," I respond.

His mouth attaches to my neck and he sucks hard. One of his hands lightly traces the line of my hip and my back arches at the two actions. When he's satisfied with the mark that is most likely dark on my skin, he pulls away with a loud pop.

"You won't get rid of me. You're all threats, no fight when it comes to me. If you really wanted me to get off of you then you would have burned me by now but you haven't done a thing. Like I said, you want this," he says.

What is he doing? Does he think we can be on an equal level just because he can do this? What does he get from this?

"What do you want from me, Maven? You don't do anything without a motive, reckless isn't a quality of yours," I say as I try to ignore the pure pleasure traveling through my body.

And if my breath hitched a bit throughout it then we won't mention it.

"You think I'm going to stay stuck here without getting something out of it? I know how you play and I think it would be fun if two were playing. It's simple Mare, I'll be your perfect little puppet and all I want in return is this. A win-win don't you think," he replies.

It's more than that, I know it's more than that. Maven would never agree to something so simple. Even I know he doesn't want me in that way. But I can't think of why he would suggest this. He doesn't seem to benefit.

Before I can respond with my doubts, his arms decide to wrap around my frame so his fingers can lightly run up and down my spine. He continues his kisses but this time right by my chest. Words aren't the only sweet thing that comes out of mouth I've noticed.

"You're thinking too much Mare, just relax," he says on my chest.

He blows on a spot that was particularly wet from his mouth and I'd be lying if I said that I'd expected it to have such a great effect.

How does he know how to do this to me?

"I gave myself up to you so why don't you do the same."

Give myself up to him?

I can practically hear my mother's voice telling me to burn him. To not trust him, to keep whatever control I have. Play him like the puppet he is. He should never have the advantage over me.

But I can also hear my own thoughts, my own fears. I can hear the cries from the inside telling me how no one has ever given me this much attention even when they did want something from me. I can hear my body calling out to me telling me how good it is to have his attention.

Reluctantly my hands wrap around his neck and I can practically feel him smirk against my skin.

"That's it, Mare, just like that. Let me treat you like a queen, _your highness_."

I can already tell, Maven has something up his sleeve. He's planning something. But I won't stop him. He thinks two can play a game then we'll play. One of us is going to come out on top and it'll be a messy ride up. I might as well enjoy it while we're at it.

Because god knows that Maven owns me too.

 **And there we have it, our second shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hope to see you guys again soon on another story. Until next time.**


End file.
